


Going Off to College

by Lolo84



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo84/pseuds/Lolo84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going off to college and moving in with her cousin has always been Bella's plan. Not having second thoughts, getting a strange roommate, and most definitely not falling for an unavailable upperclassman. AH/OOC/M Drabble-ish (short chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters are the property of their owner. No copyright infringement intended and all that jazz! Let this serve as a disclaimer for this whole fic! Beta'd by Lovelylooney94 and/or Clara S. pre-read by Shades of Purple...
> 
> Banner Made by: Lot Twi Ffn-Fan

 

**1.**

"This has always been the plan and this has always been what you wanted." I continue another round of my inner pep talk. "You have no reasons to be nervous and you shouldn't be scared shitless. This will be good. This will be perfect. You got this Bella. You got this."

"Sweetie, you okay back there?" My mother, Renee, asks from the front passenger seat.

I tense, confused that she's speaking to me.

Up until this moment I thought I was doing a good job of pretending to sleep. I intentionally mumble something incoherent under my breath to give off the sleepy vibe, but I know I fail miserably when I hear her snickering.

"Honey the jig is up." My father's deep voice mocks me. "You know just as well as we do that acting is not your thing."

"Dammit." I grumble under my breath.

When I open my eyes I see both my parents smiling at me through the rear view mirror. I can't even pretend to be annoyed that they caught me red handed. So instead I smile back at them nostalgically. I'm going to miss them.

"So," My mother continues, giving me that worried mom look, "what's with the sleeping charade? You okay?" I normally never sleep on road trips unless something is bothering me or if I'm feeling a little car sick. My main reason being that if I'm about to die in a car accident, I'd rather know and not wake up… well, dead. I merely shrug my shoulders indifferently. I don't want to talk about it.

Like I've been saying to myself for the past few hours, this has always been the plan. Graduate from high school and go off to college.

That's how it's supposed to be.

So it's time to snap the hell out of it and get excited.

Because the last thing I want to do is admit to them, when we're halfway there, and after all the planning we've done, that I'm starting to have reservations.

But I am.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"I'm scared mom." I finally admit, "What if things don't work out the way we planned them? I don't have a back up place."

"Ah I see…" Her face flickers with recognition. "Sweetie you and your cousin have been planning this for God knows how long… What's got you so worried?"

"I guess I just don't know what to expect." I don't elaborate but being a mother she knows.

"You'll do fine. You guys haven't seen each other for years but you talk all the time online and on the phone right?"

"True. But living with someone is completely different. What if we hate each other? Then what? I guess I'm just starting to wonder if I should've just stayed in a dorm or something, then maybe get this place next year after we've had time to get to know each other again."

"If you're not sure, you know, no one is forcing you to leave right? There's plenty of time to apply to a local college back home." She urges, and there it is folks: one of the reasons why I wanted to move so far away from my parents in the first place.

I don't want to say that they've babied me (well, maybe a little) because they haven't. They've always just been too supportive for their own good. Enablers, if you will.

So yes, I'm scared shitless but talking to my mother reminded me what I needed to do. Why I'm leaving my friends behind, my childhood home behind and even my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, of four years behind. It's to spread my proverbial wings. Try to be more, do more.

This could end up being the best or worse time of my life. All I have to do is get along with my cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

For the remainder of the ride, I'm a bundle of nerves thinking about my relationship with my cousin. From the minute we were born, until about the age of thirteen Rosalie, who I've always referred to as Rosie, and I were inseparable, and often lied and said we were sisters.

However, that all changed the summer before we were supposed to start high school, when her mother, Rebecca, my mother's little sister passed away. Though we did talk online and on the phone often, as my mom stated, it's way easier to perpetuate a friendship from a distant then when you're under someones nose and in their space all of the time.

Between the worrying, and dozen more pep talks, I manage to actually fall asleep.

When I wake up, thanks to someone poking me in my sides, I see that we've arrived at the house and I just about shit myself.

My parents, along with Rosalie's dad, decided that it would be a better investment to buy instead of rent a house, so that's what they did. And I'm in awe.

I hadn't seen it before and I made it clear that I really didn't give a shit what it looked like. As long as it wasn't roach infested and it was close enough to the school to walk, I was cool. Beggars can't be choosers and all that.

"Are you guys for real?" I ask, hopping out of the car.

"Yup! Great right?" My mom replies, beaming under my praise.

"Izzy!" I hear a high-pitched shriek coming from somewhere inside the house, before the front door busts open. Next thing I know I'm being tackled by someone with long blonde hair and we topple to the ground laughing and giggling.

"Hey Rosie." I laugh again when we finally stand up. When we do, I get a chance to give my cousin the once over and wow is she beautiful. Of course I've seen pictures but they don't do her justice. Her once light brown hair is blonder. It's longer. And her legs go on for days. She definitely gets her height from her father's side, though, because our moms side runs short.

"Izzy… you look great! Oh my God I've missed you so much." She wrestles me into another hug. We're hugging and jumping up in down, and laughing and crying, and pretty much making asses out of ourselves when my father interrupts by clearing his throat.

"I don't want to act jealous but I mean come on." He whines. Rosalie rushes over and jump tackles him, nearly toppling him to the ground. She lingers when hugging my mom, and I could tell they are whispering to each other.

I take the time to walk inside and get a better look around at what will be my home for presumably the next four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

5.

When they finally come in, they give me and my dad teary eyed smiles and again I have to look away. I'm a sensitive little shit and it doesn't take much for me to cry.

"Wow. You did an amazing job inside Rosie." My mom compliments her.

"Thanks Aunt Renee. Come on let me show you guys around."

"Ok so you know how it was four bedrooms and one and a half baths?" Rose asks us and my mother nods while I just stare at her blankly. She knows I don't know shit about the house.

"Right well anyway… Esme had someone install a small stand-in shower in the half bathroom. It's not as nice as the one upstairs but its better then having to share one shower in the morning. Also we converted the fourth bedroom to a makeshift closet slash change room type thing. I hope that's ok?" She pauses to ask me and I just shrug.

"Our rooms have really small closets," She continues. "which will essentially be blocked once you put furniture and a desk in there. Plus, I didn't want to leave that extra room empty and risk us fighting with each other or our new roommate about who gets the bigger room and stuff ya know."

"Yeah that's cool." I nod. I don't mind having smaller rooms given the sheer size of our living room, kitchen, and back yard. "But umm who the fu-hell is Esme?"

"She's the lady I told you I was talking to about making changes to the house for you guys." Renee answers, giving me a slight exasperated look.

"She's also Emmetts mom." Rosie adds, knowing that would probably jog my memory better; which it does.  
"Well anyway." My mom playfully narrows her eyes at me. "You guys did an incredible job. I'll have to call her and thank her for helping out since I was too far away to do so."

"I know she's looking forward to your call. So... I made dinner; are you guys staying?" Rose asks my parents. They nod happily while I'm more concerned with the fact that she cooked. I'm no chef but I can somewhat handle my own in the kitchen. Mom taught me at an early age.

Rosie, however almost burnt the house down several times when we were growing up.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Once I devour the lasagna she made I'm thoroughly full and ashamed of myself for doubting her skills.

"Rosie that was amazing." I gush, trying to stealthily lick my plate. "Where the hell did you learn to cook like that?"

"From having to fend for myself." Is her answer and the vibe immediately turns awkward.

Crapity crap, crap, crap! Of course she would've had to learn to cook early on. After her mom died, her dad moved them to be closer to his family, knowing he would need help, but it's no secret he pretty much emotionally checked out soon after the move.

"So…" My mother gives my dad a pointed look. "We should probably get going."

"Wait. You guys aren't staying?" I'm a little panicked for them to leave so soon after my foot-in-mouth moment. I normally think before I speak, but my filter had clearly taken a break at that moment.

"Well we have some old friends around this way that we want to visit and we will probably just rent a room." My mom states as she gets up giving us hugs. "We'll stop by and make sure you guys are settled before we hit the road tomorrow."

Once they leave, and we walk slowly back inside the house, and it's even more awkward then before. I'm chewing on the inside of my mouth to keep from making another dumbass comment and Rose wont even look at me.

I hope her being happy to see me wasn't just an act.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

"So." She asks a little nervously, "Do you really like the house and stuff? We could always change whatever you want."

"Rosie, the place is great." And then there's silence.

"So, umm what have you been up to?" I try again. "Tell me all about Emmett. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing okay I guess." She mumbles the last part, shrugging her shoulders.

"You guess?" I balk a little. That definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"I think we're going to break up."

 _Shit._ "Come with me." I demand, dragging her into the kitchen and setting the cheesecake that she had made for dessert between us. "Spill."

"You're going to think I'm lame…"

"Try me." I challenge.

"I guess I just… I don't know, want to find myself?" She says it more like a question. I just nod letting her know I'm listening. "And I don't think I can do that being known as Emmett Cullen's girlfriend another year."

"Versus..." I draw out the word, urging her to continue.

"Versus just being Rosalie Hale."

"And you can't do that being his girlfriend?" I'm confused.

"I'm not explaining it right. Ok… in high school I was always labeled as something specific. Freshman year I was the new girl in town. I then quickly turned into Emmetts Cullen's girlfriend. Then I was head cheerleader. Homecoming queen. Prom queen."

"And this was a bad thing?" I ask again still not following. There's just no way she's complaining because she was popular.

"No! It was great! Well at first it was. I was dating one of the most popular guys in school and had some of the most popular friends. But at the same time I was always wondering who my real friends were. I think I want a fresh start. And walking onto campus being Emmett Cullen's girlfriend doesn't give me a chance to let people know the real Rosalie Hale."

"But Rosie. This isn't high school. You don't have to just be known as his girlfriend."

"I know. It's not just that. It's…"

"Go on."

"The other day… I went to go watch him at football practice right?"

"Yeah?"

"And well all these girls were all over him. Like, these gorgeous model type girls. And I don't know. I just felt so young and so small next to them. I realized that all that popularity nonsense that kept us together doesn't mean shit now. I don't know if high school Rosalie and Emmett can survive college."


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

"Isn't Emmett a junior already?" I wonder after a moment of trying to gather my thoughts. I guess in her mind, her reasoning makes sense. But to me, well, not so much.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? You guys have already survived college to me."

"How so?"

 _How do I word this?_  "Okay. Emmett, though I'm sure is a sweet guy, is still a red blooded male Rosie. If he was able to look past all the new college shit his first two years here, I doubt that it's going to start fazing him now. Plus when did you get so insecure?"

"I'm not."

"As evidenced by your comments about the model like girls who made you feel so young and small?" I remind her with a challenging eyebrow raise.

"Ok… so maybe I am being a little insecure." She shrugs. "We all have our moments."

"True but has Emmett ever made you feel that way?" I ask, getting a little pissed, or maybe more worried, at the idea that he's said some crazy shit to her before.

"No, never. He's always been super sweet. Promise."

 _Phew!_  "Good. So give him a chance and talk to him before you throw it all away. If he's never given you a reason to doubt yourself, then don't."

"Thanks Izzy." She smiles, giving me a hug then tenses. "Speaking of break ups… Umm how are you doing with yours?"

"Good surprisingly."

"Really?" She's doubtful and I don't blame her. After all I called her crying and agonizing about my decision for weeks. Breaking up with my boyfriend _wasn't_ part of the plan, but things change you know? So I had to do what I had to do. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I mean a part of me will always love Eddy, but I think we ran our course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!?!?!


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

The next morning, as we're dragging ass downstairs, I realize there's an important conversation we didn't get a chance to have.

"Tell me more about this roommate we're getting. What's she like?" When I'm met with silence, I get a little nervous.

"She is a  _she_  right?"

"Yeah but I don't really know much about her."

"Explain."

"Well her parents are really good friends with Esme and they somehow got to talking. She mentioned that we needed a third roommate and, well, they paid like, several months of what we were asking for rent in advance so I didn't really ask a whole lot of questions about her."

"Fuck…" I groan scrubbing my hands over my face. It's early, I am NOT a morning person, and Rosie not knowing anything about our roommate is the last thing I want to hear right now. I don't care about where we live, but I do care about who we'll be living  _with._  I'm definitely starting to regret backing down on being part of the selection process now. Just as I'm about to ask if it's too late for us to postpone her moving in until we've had the chance to meet and talk to her, the door bell rings.

"That's probably her." Rosie says. And for a second, I'm filled with nothing but dread.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but when we answer the door we're met with a girl rocking really long, black hair that almost reaches her hips. She's shorter than me, which is a feat, as I stand tall at 5'2" and the way she's standing with her hair pretty much taking over her face, reminds me of the girl from  _The Ring_ , and it kind of creeps me out.

From what I can see, she has really bright eyes, but I can't tell what color they are because they're hidden behind really thick glasses. Her clothes are also two sizes too big for her. She's kind of a hot mess, in that cute lost bunny sort of way and I just want to scoop her up in a hug.

"Hi." She squeaks quietly, visibly shaking with nerves. "Is this… Rosalie Hale and…" She pauses to pull out a paper from her pocket, "Isabella Swan's residence?"

"Yes. Bella and Rose actually… You must be Mary-Alice?" Rosie smiles at her politely but she only nods shyly looking down. "Come in."

"So… do you need help bringing your stuff in?" I offer with an encouraging smile. We've pretty much been standing around looking at each other, and silence makes me nervous, so even though it's clear she's empty handed, I didn't know what else to say.

"Oh." She seems a little taken aback by my question, which confuses me, and I find myself looking over at Rosie for guidance to silently ask if I said something wrong. She doesn't seem to understand either, so we just let it slide and pull Mary-Alice further into the house.

"I can show you your room if you'd like?" I try again to break the silence.

Just then the doorbell rings and she just about jumps 2 feet in the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

When I open the door, I'm greeted by two adults who introduce themselves as Angela and Benjamin Brandon, otherwise known as Mary-Alice's parents.

Not that they needed to offer up that introduction because Mrs. Brandon, with her long flowing black hair is the spitting image of her daughter.

After a quick, and somewhat guarded greeting from Mr. Brandon, we give them a quick tour so they could ascertain what things they should send with the movers, and within 15 minutes they announce that they are leaving. Mary-Alice looks like she's about to shit herself, so I invite them to stay for lunch, hoping that will give her a buffer for a little while longer.

She immediately relaxes, so I know I've done the right thing. Go me!

Lunch is an eye opening experience. Mary-Alice, or Alice as she prefers to be called, doesn't say much but she offers small smiles and soft laughs when her parents say something funny or offer up a memory of something.

My favorite being the one about her accidentally on purpose, letting loose every class pet they had at one of her old schools growing up.

It's also clear that they are loaded; though the yellow Porsche Alice drove here should've been a clue. It makes me wonder why her parents didn't just get her a place to stay by herself, versus wanting to cram in a small room in our house, but whatever.

After informing their daughter that they would have her things sent within the next few days, they declare that they are leaving for real this time.

"Bella may we have a moment?" Mr. Brandon asks and I'm a little leery as to why.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

"Thanks for doing this." He mumbles looking down at his feet.

"I did something? What did I do?" I ask, giving him a puzzled look, letting him know I have know idea what he's thanking me for.

"We applied late and Mary-Alice didn't get a dorm." He continues, and I still don't see what I'm being thanked for.

"We were afraid she wouldn't have a place to stay so close to campus. I know you guys are only doing this as a favor for Esme, but we really appreciate it."

"Oh that," I wave my hand dismissively. "That was nothing really. We were going to get an extra roommate anyway. So this works out for everyone. She seems… sweet."

"Thanks for saying that. Umm," he pauses seeming even more nervous than before, "I have a favor to ask of you girls."

"A favor," I take a small step back not sure where he's going with this, "what kind of favor?"

"Mary-Alice doesn't really have many friends. She's always been a little quiet and unfortunately that didn't win her many popularity contest in school, if you know what I mean. And if you girls could just… I don't know keep an eye out for her, make her feel welcome that would…" he looks a little teary eyed and unable to continue with whatever he was going to say.

"Mr. Brandon." I stop him before the tears could start. I could deal with a lot of things, but a grown ass man crying is not one of them. "This is a new experience for us all. So we're in this together I don't want you to worry about her,OK?" he smiles an odd smile and nods, relieved.

What did he think I was going to say,no?

"Well, we're all set." Her mother walks out and I'm fucking ecstatic to not have to be alone with Mr. Brandon any longer. I know he just wanted to make sure I was looking out for his little girl, but something about him… I just didn't like it.

After a goodbye that could rival a soldier going off to war, they're off in some flashy car that I don't recognize, leaving the three of us back in the awkward state of non-conversation we were having before they arrived.

But once we get back inside the house, Alice turns to us, and if looks could kill, we would melt right there.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Alice is looking at us expectantly.

What she's expecting exactly… I have no idea.

I don't say anything and neither does Rosie, as we're not sure what we did or said to deserve the bitch brow. When she takes notice that we're not reacting, Alice's face finally softens and the shy girl we knew five minutes ago returns asking us "how much?"

"How much… what?" I'm confused.

"I know my father talked to you. How much did he pay you to be my friend?" She sighs.

I grit my teeth and let her know that I'm not following, something that seems to be a recurring pattern in my life as of late, because I refuse to believe she is implying what I  _think_ she's implying.

"This isn't my first rodeo guys," she says with a bit more confidence, "I know how my dad operates. He's the reason I don't have friends, real ones anyway. I'm never sure who really likes me or who he's paid off to be nice to me."

Alice is so sad that I want to give her a hug, but at the moment I'm too busy being a little peeved, ya know.

"You think your dad is paying us to be nice to you or something?" Rose pipes in, a little offended and clearly able to read my mind.

"Well isn't he? Why else would you be OK with living with crazy Mary-Alice?"

I'm sorry; did she just say  _Crazy Mary-Alice_?

"We didn't agree to live with crazy anybody." Rosie answers still a little irritated. "To be honest, I don't know shit about you and Izzy knows even less. We needed another roommate. Esme recommended you. I didn't feel the need to look any further. The end."

"Esme?" Alice perks up. "You guys know Esme?"

"Yeah," Rosie answers, the two of us sharing a look, "didn't your dad tell you?"

"No, he just said that he found me a place to stay and not to do anything weird or crazy so that you guys don't ask me to leave." She shrugs. "He said it cost him money or something. I just assumed."

I'm a little pissed, but for some reason, more than likely because of the vibe I was getting from him I'm not all that shocked that Mr. Brandon did in fact say something like that to her.

I admit, "He asked me to look out for you, yes. And I will, we both will, but because we want to not because someone is paying us to." And because I can't stop myself before I speak sometimes, I add,"by the way, your dad's a dick for saying that shit to you."

"That's my dad." Alice agrees looking even sadder than before.

Finally, I can't resist and I give her the hug I've been dying to give her ever since she showed up at our door. I also want to ask her more about the whole 'crazy Mary-Alice' part but Ilet it go for now.

But in the back of my mind the theme song to 'Psycho' silently starts playing.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.  
**

During the next couple of weeks, as we settle into our place, I realize there's a good chance that I'm going to smother Rosie in her sleep before the semester even begins.

There's only so much 'girl talk' a girl can take and I've reached my limit.

Mainly, because the only thing she talks about, day and night, revolves around Emmett and her best friend Edward. A name that's not always easy to hear 'cause it's so close to my ex's.

The way she describes him at first, so sweet and so pretty, I wonder if she's exaggerating or if he's gay. I immediately start picturing ways to steal him away from her. I've been hoping to find a Will (or Jack) to my Grace for the longest time. I like having guy friends, but it always ends up in an awkward situation.

Having one that would in no way be interested in me would alleviate any potential 'I'm drunk so let's make out' moments, you know. When she briefly complains about his bitch of a girlfriend I stand corrected. Dammit! I'll find you one day Will!

Thing 1 and Thing 2, as Rosie likes to call Edward and Emmett (don't ask me why) are apparently out of town at the moment for some football thing. I'll admit, I zoned out once I realized we were talking about Em, again.

For someone who was thinking about breaking up with him when we first moved in, I am beyond amazed at how quickly that's all been forgotten. She talks about him so much it's almost to the point of infatuation. I'm making a note to tease him that the wrong move on his part will result in her boiling his bunny or something, ala Glenn Close in  _Fatal Attraction_.

I hope he gets my sense of humor.

Speaking of crazy women… Alice is a very strange girl. She's really sweet but often I've caught her staring off into space as if she's looking at something or someone. Her eyes glaze over and she will start giggling, and talking to herself.

I can't hate since, let's be honest, we've all talked to ourselves before but she seems to do it a lot. Like, all the time. She's not that quiet about it either so at times you think she's actually talking to you until she snaps out of her daze and realizes you were even in the room.

Anyway, back to the impending first degree murder charges! Thankfully Thing 1 and Thing 2 will be back today and are coming over for a little BBQ. They got back this morning which only making Rosie that much more anxious and annoying.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

"Alice?" I call knocking on her bedroom door. "It's me, Bella." When I walk in, after I hear a soft 'come in' I notice that she's spaced out and staring out the window.

I stand there, awkwardly, for what feels like hours, with no clue what to say.

"So... I was just checking to see what you were up to." I prod, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Not much." Alice answers, not looking away from the window.

"Okay…" I drawl, pausing to think. "So, do you know what you're wearing? You know, for the BBQ later?"

"The BBQ?"

"Yeah, remember we talked about it the other day? We wanted to make sure we were all OK with having people over?"

"Yeah?" She questions, almost like she wants to say "So?" instead.

"Right, so do you know what you're wearing?" I repeat slowly. "Rosie wanted us to wear shorts and bathing suit tops, but I said that's lame since we don't technically have a pool." I laugh remembering that minor argument. Of course Alice doesn't laugh with me. "Sorry, you had to be there, I guess."

"Oh don't worry about me… you guys have fun with your friends." By her wistful tone I can tell that she's full of shit and obviously wants to come. I try my best not to sigh and huff like I want to.

Normally I don't do well with people who fish for compliments or invites.

But then, I realize Alice truly believes we would un-invite her to a barbeque in her own damn house.

"They're not my friends." I smile at her comfortingly. "They know Rosie and her boyfriend, but you and I are in the same boat. We need to stick together."

"Oh Ok." She giggles relieved.

I smile victoriously at making her relax a little as we head upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

We spend the next half hour, or so, rummaging around the "Clothes Sanctuary."

Rosie dubbed it that because she thought "closet" was too boring.

Since it's hot as hell outside, I pick out a pair of red shorts, and a white tank top to wear. Alice fidgets for a while before choosing a long blue maxi dress.

It's really pretty, with colorful stripes on it, but it swallows her whole.

I want to ask her if she purposely buys clothes that are too big for her, or if she just needs some direction. I'm not a stylist or fashionista by any means, nor do I feel like clothes make a person who they are. But it would be ridiculous to deny that when you look hot in an outfit there's an extra pep in your step.

I decide to leave it alone at first, but when she throws a cardigan over it I decide enough is enough. If her style is the whole boho thing, that's cool but I can't idly sit by and watch her swelter from the heat.

"I don't think it's going to get cold out." I joke, nodding towards the cardigan.

"Oh." She looks down seeming a little embarrassed. 

"You could leave it on if you want, of course," I rush out, "I was just kidding around."

"No, it's not that, it's just umm..."she looks down again. "Don't you think my arms look too skinny?" My first reaction is to bark out a laugh.

Really, I could take weirdness from her, but to imply that she's too skinny is the most absurd concern ever. She is a tiny little thing, but you could tell she's just petite and in no way too thin. She must take my laughter the wrong way because her eyes immediately start to water and her chin starts to quiver. Ah fuck.

Fix this Bella, fix it now, I scold to myself.

"Hey I'm not laughing at you; well I am, but only because what you said is ridiculous. You look good just the way you are. You should flaunt it."

"Really?" She looks up with wide, teary eyes.

I have to look away from her because I can't handle tears. "If you're more comfortable with the sweater, or whatever, or if it's your style that's cool, but," I stop to think of how to word this, "if you're wearing it to hide yourself or something like that, then you don't need to. You're great. You don't need to cover up."

Rosie, who I didn't even realize was standing at the door, readily agrees. Although we don't get Alice to change out of the Mumu style maxi dress, she at least agrees to roll up the sleeves on her cardigan.

Hey, progress is progress.

When Rosie and I are finished getting dressed, in longer dresses to make Alice feel better, we all go downstairs. Alice and I decide to snack on some of the finger foods. We're don't feel bad about it because we're starving, everyone seems to be running late.

Just as I'm about to start having doubts that these people are coming, and let Rosie know that her friends are flakes, the doorbell rings! Finally!


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Ironically enough, they're all late because Rosie screwed up the address when she sent it out.

I personally don't hold it against her because Street, Avenue, Boulevard and the likes all mean the same shit to me coming from a small town.

I immediately love Emmett. We've chatted a few times online, so it kind of feels like seeing an old friend again, even though it isn't.

I meet a few guys from the team Riley, Sam, and Garrett; then their girlfriends Victoria, Emily, and Kate respectively. They're all upperclassman, but Victoria sticks with me and the girls.

Emily and Kate don't seem to like her very much, and from what I gather the feeling is one hundred percent mutual, on Victoria's side. I don't ask why because I really don't give a shit as long as they don't start a catfight in our house.

It's a fun little group, but I keep getting distracted when I notice Rosie's constant, anxious glances toward the front door.

"Hey," I nudge her shoulders with mine, "you waiting for someone?"

"What? Oh yeah Edward should've been here by now. I'm just wondering if he got lost or something."

"Who's Edward?" Alice whispers from next to me, and I just about jump out of my skin and scream like a little bitch. Along with her weird talking to herself thing, she also has this uncanny ability to appear out of thin air.

"He's my best friend." Rose answers, while laughing at my almost heart attack. I give her the finger, and then take that time to head outside for some fresh air. She follows suit along with Alice, and Victoria.  
As we're standing around, talking shit, I notice two guys all but army crawling up the side of the driveway.

I'm immediately on alert until one of them puts his index finger to his mouth, and winks inching closer to Rosie. I can't really see his face, but I smile and nod. I have a pretty good idea who it is.

Without warning, he pounces on Rosie and she screams bloody fucking murder, until she see's his face.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"Edward!" Rosie shrieks, while punching his arms, his head, whatever area her fist can find.

She's clearly not doing any damage though, 'cause he's just chuckling while hiding behind his arms; telling her not to touch his money maker and not to mess up his hair. Which she just ruffles it in response.

When they're finished with their banter, he finally stands up straight, and I temporarily forget how to breathe.

I'm staring.

He's staring.

Neither of us is saying anything.

I look away, only to see that Alice has the same expression on her face looking at his friend.

Unfortunately, said friend doesn't really see her because he has some girl hanging all over him. I elbow Alice so she could snap out of it, and thankfully no one else notices our temporary moment of eye fucking.

"Edward, Jasper, this is my cousin Bella Swan, and our roommate Alice Brandon." Rosie introduces." You already know Vic. Ladies this is my best friend Edward Masen, and his brother Jasper." OK, so it's his brother, not his friend.

We offer waves, nods and smiles. Then the girl, who just reeks of bitchiness, clears her throat, flips her hair, and introduces herself as Maria.

"No one cares," Rosie snaps at her, and I'm intrigued.

Clearly there's a story there and I have every intention of getting it.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

We all decide to make our way back inside, and I slightly wonder what the hell Martha, or whatever the hell her name is, is doing here anyway.

I never understood people who go to parties at someone's house, who they don't like.

Unfortunately, I don't get much interaction with Edward since all of his friends are here, and they all demand his attention.

It doesn't stop me from discretely continuing my eye-fucking from outside though.

I briefly contemplate doing something drastic to get his attention, like faking a heart attack in hopes he'd give me mouth-to-mouth, or spilling my drink on him.

However, since I can't think of an outcome where I don't come out looking like a dramatic asshole, or a clumsy bitch, I just leave him alone, and ogle him from afar.

I catch Alice doing the same thing with Jasper, and I give her a nod and smile of understanding.

In that moment, despite it not being a good thing, I realize we have something major in common, something that we'll surely bond over.

We're both lusting after guys who are already taken.

Fuck my life.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

_"You like that Bella?" Edward whispers in my ear, slowly trailing his hands up my thighs, and dipping his fingers in the underside of my shorts, "Do you like it when I fuck you with fingers? Do you like it when I make you come with my fingers?"_

_"Yes," I whimper, "more."_

_"Are you gonna let me taste it? Can I taste you?"_

_"Yes! Yes!" I open my legs wider for him, "I want you to."_

_"Tell me." He grins, biting his bottom lip, "Tell me what you want baby."_

_"You Edward," I whisper, withering with need, "I want you so bad."_

_"Oh, Izzy."_

_"Izzy?"_

"Izzy… Izzy wake the fuck up."

"Huh. What? What is it?" I spring up to see that Alice, and Rosie are both standing at the edge of my bed, unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Good dream?" Rosie asks smugly.

"Umm… not really." I deny.

"Oh so you were just moaning like a porn star because?" I groan covering my face with the pillow. I'm too damn tired to be mortified.

"Rosie, get out."

"No." She protest pulling away the pillow."I'm bored and I've declared you guys as my entertainment for the day."

"How are you bored at…" I pause to look over at the clock, "…10 o'clock in the morning?"

"I've been up since seven."

"How is that my problem?"

"Listen," she demands now pulling at my blanket. For the love of… "We've been forced to hear you having your wet dreams for a while and we didn't wake your ass up."

"I'm not a thirteen year old boy," I huff, jutting out my chin defiantly, because I'm mature you know, "I was not having a wet dream."

"Whatever. Like I said, we let you have your dreams with no interruptions, so now you owe us."

"Define 'owe' and 'us'?" I look over at Alice who's just quietly giggling at our antics.

"We're going shopping!" Rosie declares and I don't know who groans louder, me or Alice.


End file.
